


Wickedly Domestic

by FlerghFood



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Light BDSM, Mutual Pining, Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, will tag as stuff comes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlerghFood/pseuds/FlerghFood
Summary: Maria is still getting used to her new life halfway across the country, a chance encounter one morning changes her whole life. Who knew New York could be so crazy?A OC/John Wick fanfic I've been working on for ages.





	1. Roommates and Puppies

There is a consistent thunk, thunk, thunk of her roommates bed hitting the wall. Despite a whole floor separating them she could still hear the sounds of her roommate getting fucked into next week, literally. Usually Maria wouldn’t care that her roommates late at night shenanigans would run into the next morning but, there was more at stake on the agenda today than usual. Maria pressed her pillow over her ears and looked at her phone; it was almost 4 am Monday morning. 

There was a meeting in downtown New York that she had to attend, which the commute was a little more intense then she usually had to deal with. Living and working in a suburb outside of New York City allowed for a stress and traffic free drive to work, usually 15 minutes or less, but driving into the city always was a hassle, that drive tends to be close to an hour. Maria rubbed at her eyes and unlocked her phone, she still had 3 hours before she had to be downtown. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, this meeting was with the CEO. Those kinds of meetings either ended up in promotion or termination, she buried her face into her pillow. She could still hear the thunk and a few giggles from her roommate and company. Considering she was already up and too anxious to go back to bed she might as well get her workout in now instead of later. 

Heaving herself up and out of bed with a groan she let out a yawn before looking around for her workout clothes. Pulling on her leggings and finding a clean shirt she fished around her room for her headphones. Despite living in New York state for a little over 3 months now she still hasn’t completely unpacked. Moving boxes were still stacked around the room and there was a stack of art needing to be hung up. 

She wasn’t planning on moving when she did, the roommate who was busy getting fucked, offered her a place to stay. All she had to do was pay utilities and cook for the house once a week. The home had been a surprise to her roommate Cooper. An estranged great Aunt had willed it over to her, Cooper was already living in New York, and the full ride she received was barely enough to cover the dorm she had to split with 2 other people. When she was contacted by lawyers telling her she is now a proud homeowner and didn’t have to worry about student loans for the rest of her life. 

One of the first things she did was reach out to Maria. Cooper was well aware of the tension at home, brewing in Maria’s family since they met in high-school. Unfortunately she had first hand seen more tear stained faces and frustration that Maria was put through. They spoke often and were close, promising to push each other to do amazing things. Sometimes amazing things means moving across the country but their love and friendship didn’t diminish over the distance. So offering the room 

All Maria had to do was fund the move and drive 30 hours across the country. Dying to get out of the town she has spent her whole life, as well as always loving the east coast, she packed up, put in her two weeks at her current job and submitted an application to anywhere within a 10 mile radius of her new address. She thanked the stars when a local bank picked up her application and allowed for Skype and phone interviews, giving her the job before she even moved out there. She was introduced to her coworkers through a group chat and she fell into her role easily before she even met them in person. 

The hardest part had been leaving old friends, leaving her family on the other hand had been a blessing. Her father and his side of the family had always been hard to please and any relationship with them over the last couple of years had been more of a formality than anything else. Her mother was a different story, tears were shed and a few fights were had due to this hasty decision on moving across the country. Maria’s mother had always wanted more for her daughter than what she currently had but packing up and leaving across the country in less than a month gave her mother bad feelings. Her mother backed off and gave Maria her blessing once she got her job, knowing how stubborn her daughter is once she puts her mind to something. 

Her siblings had felt the same way, constant calls and texts were exchanged during the long drive while everyone was proud and knew she would be better for the move. It still hurt, promising to visit during holidays and letting them stay over if they ever visited. But it was like ripping off a bandaid. It had to be done or else it festers and could lead to infection, staying stagnant had been driving her crazy. 

Once changed and headphones found under some papers she had been reviewing at her desk, she slid them over her ears and made her way upstairs, closing the door and making sure it was locked behind her. Her cat had the habit of running outside and getting lost or turning up at the local shelter and the last thing she needed was to also be worrying about her cat while she was working in the city. 

She jogged down to the gate and opened it before she got into her car and made her way to the nature preserve just a few minutes away from her home. She could have ran there but she wasn’t quite ready to commit to the workout while the air was so chilly. By the time she has parked and started her stretches the world had started to wake up around her, birds chirping and the distant sounds of honking while she tried to figure out what playlist she wanted to run to. Deciding on something beat heavy she started down the trail that would lead over the swamp, it had been a while since she had run outside, usually opting to do her cardio in a class setting or on a treadmill while she binges whatever series she is watching on Netflix at the moment. 

She was only half a mile in the trail before she had to stop for a moment. Her “ultra support” sports bra did not help as much as she hoped, having big tits was a blessing and a curse. They made working out hell on earth but it got her more free drinks at the bar then she would like to admit. But it also kept her from being able to run as much as she would like to before she has to stop and readjust. 

She pulled out her phone and checked the time, quarter past 5 am, she still had time. She could do a mile before she went home and showered and get ready for a grueling day. She paused her music, taking deep breaths before she started up again, she thought she heard rustling behind her. Which despite being close to the city the swamp held more wildlife than she thought it would. She sat and listened, chancing a glance behind her. The sun was nearly up but running by herself in public always put her on edge. There was always the chance of someone grabbing her and doing whatever they would like to her, she shuddered and unlocked her phone, sending her location and a text as to when she would be back to the roommate group chat. Just in case she were to get snatched up at least her roommates would know where she was last.

She started up again, turning her music up all the way to drown out her heavy breathing and the sound of her feet hitting the trail. It wasn’t until she was almost across one of the many bridges in the nature preserve stretching her calf muscles when she felt something warm and slimy against the skin of her leg. She screamed and pulled her head phones off, looking down to see if she had unknowingly picked up a slug or if some creep had managed to sneak up on her. Letting out a sigh when she saw it was a small Beagle, whining and licking at her leg. She crouched down pet the dog who was whining at her feet. 

“Hey baby, where are your parents?” She picked up the dog and looked it over, she saw a name tag, “Daisy- that’s a cute name. Matches my tattoo,” she flipped over the name tag and saw an address, thankful she wouldn't have to drop the dog off at home and try to find her owners later. Daisy fell asleep in her arms while she walked the pup back to her car, the thought on finishing her run gone from her mind. Once the dog was rested safely in her front seat and plugged the address into her phone. It was a quick drive back to the owners house thankfully, it was getting dangerously close to 6 am but she couldn’t not take the sleepy baby home. 

She knew if her cat went missing longer than usual or her roommates dog she would be worried sick. No parent should be worried about their baby, that was the biggest motivator for her as she snaked through the neighborhood following her GPS until she pulled up to one of the biggest houses she had ever seen. She knew she lived in affluent part of the state but pulling up the gravel driveway of what was basically a mansion she started to sweat. The bouncing of her car woke the puppy up, who was happily wagging her tail, grateful to be home after wandering away in the early morning. Maria smiled, happy that the pup was glad to be home. 

“Lets go baby, let's get you back home.” Daisy ran up the door and pawed at it. Maria knocked and waited a moment, when she didn’t hear any movement in the house she rang the doorbell. Daisy was sitting by her feet waiting patiently for the door to open, it felt like hours while she stood in the massive door hoping someone was home to take the pup in. In reality It had probably been only 5 or so minutes, she chanced a glance around the driveway and didn’t see a car. Figuring that whoever would have been home was gone she turned and started walking back to her car, calling for Daisy, she could take her home and try again after work. Knowing her roommates would be sympathetic to the lost puppy and take care of her until she could try again. It was then she heard the large door open. She turned and nearly lost her balance when she caught a glance at the man who opened the door.


	2. Coffee and Traffic

Anyone could tell that he had just woken up, he was glaring at her hair mussed clothes rumpled. Daisy yapped and licked at his ankles, “oh, yeah.” He stepped aside to let the dog into the house. Maria stood at the edge of his porch, wringing her fingers together she stepped fully onto the porch and bit her lip when she stumbled over the baby step up. She was trying to not stare at the handsome man as she brought her hands up to her cheeks to stop her nervous habit as well as hopefully cool her blush. 

“I was uhh, out running at the swamp and the uh dog - Daisy ran up to me and-” She jumped when he stepped aside, guestring her inside with a wave of his arm. 

“Coffee?” John turned and left the door open, Maria let her jaw drop she didn’t think she would have gotten this far. Most people don’t give her a second look, let alone invite her in for coffee. Her round stomach and thick thighs scared most people away and this man was seriously gorgeous. She was still sweating through her sports bra from her run. She stepped up into his house following him into the kitchen very slowly. Clasping her hands tightly together she looked around one of the most modern and opulent homes she’s ever seen. She looked over the photos hanging in the hallway, they were all of the same beautiful woman. Laughing or looking pensive, as she made her way further into the home she noticed more pictures, this time including some of the handsome stranger who she could hear making coffee in what she assumed was a huge kitchen. 

She was looking over his mid room bookshelf at her heart stopped when she saw what was one of the most breathtaking wedding photos she had ever seen. They were both standing there and she could feel the love, she felt like she was in the moment. He was looking at her like he was seeing color first the first time or like everything just fell into place. While she knew he was out of her league she always hoped she would manage to land a hot guy, and rescuing a lost puppy sounds like the beginning of a Nicholas Sparks movie. Seeing this photo somehow filled her with so much love and made her feel like she was going to be sick at the same time. Any dreams of hitting on the very fine apparently married man were dashed away. She heard the sound of coffee cups being set onto a counter and the tinkling of Daisy’s collar against something. Maria made her way to the kitchen, still wringing her fingers, a nervous habit she picked up. It was better than chewing her fingernails like how she did was she was younger but it was an easy tell. 

She took her cup of coffee and sat at the island in the kitchen nervously sipping what was one of the best cups of coffee she had ever had in her life. She didn’t even like it black but there was something about it that she couldn’t stop drinking it. She chanced a glance over to him and smiled nervously over her cup. He grunted and looked down at his foot where Daisy was resting, tired from her adventure away from home.

“Yeah, I found her at the swamp. She was just wandering around, I don't know how she got there.” She was letting her words flow before she could stop herself. Her host kept staring on, a man of few words. “You’re house is amazing, I live a few blocks over and I didn’t think I would ever see a house this big in real life let alone be drinking coffee in it-” she paused to take a breath, it was like she was talking to a ghost. She couldn’t even hear him breathe. “Daisy is a sweetie and she did so good in the car, also your wife is beau-” there was a clatter of a cup onto the counter, she looked at him and saw his shoulders shake. She couldn’t tell if it was from anger or from sadness, but she could now feel the overwhelming heat come off of him. She shrank back into her seat and held her cup up close to her mouth. Knowing that it was useless if he decided to attack but not having anything closer. 

“Was. My wife WAS beautiful.” He ran a hand through his hair and Maria felt her blood run cold and her face heat up to an uncomfortable level. How this man managed to bring out the worst in her she had no idea, she couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous in front of anyone. She opened her mouth to apologize and he held up a hand. “She just recently passed. Just a few days ago.” 

“I am- my condolences. I can tell you love her, I’m always here if you need an ear to vent to.” She let out a nervous laugh placing her cup on the table pressing her fingers to her cheeks. “I haven’t even introduced myself and im offering to be a fucking therapist that you probably dont need.” She took a breath and held out her hand. Closing her eyes she waited until he took it before she started up again. Maria didn’t realize how bad she was shaking until he took her hand in his. His touch was warm, when he wrapped his fingers around hers she jumped, she could feel what felt like ripples of electricity branch off from where her fingers grazed. It really hit home how nervous and sweaty she was, she bit her lip and cracked open her eyes. His gaze was fixed on where their hands met and when he flicked his eyes up to meet hers she let out the breath she was holding. He really was gorgeous, he was older, that was apparent. Sharp facial hair even though he just woke up, hard eyes that were brown and deep enough to get lost in. Maria wet her lips and she saw he followed the line of her tongue and she flushed. 

“My name is Maria, I live just a few blocks away and I work at a bank in the city.” Maria jumped at that, yanking her hand back from his like she was burnt. John looked at his hand, flexing his fingers before watching her dig her phone out of her jacket. Maria let out a pathetic little sob when she saw the time on her phone. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. I am going to get fired! I am so fucking LATE.” She started up and rushed to the door, pulling her keys from the same pocket her phone was in. Her yelling woke up Daisy who was following behind John as he guided her back to the front door with a light touch on her back. She could feel his wedding ring like a brand and bit her lip, she should not be thirsting over this man. This man who was only being nice because she found his dog, this man who had to have admirers lined around his block, this man who just lost his wife. 

He could feel the panic coming off of her from his front door. She nervously waved at him before backing out and making a run to her car, which she parked at the end of his driveway. Why she parked so far away from the door, he wasn’t sure most of the guests that came over were Helen’s and they always had no problem parking so close. If anyone who was there for him drove a car they parked as close as possible, trying to be intimidating. It was refreshing to have someone blissfully unaware of who he was, what he was. He watched her rush to her car and did a double take when he saw the delicate pattern of daisies wrapped around her right shoulder. 

“The names John!” he called after her, not wanting to have the girl more scared of him then she already was. She stopped dead in her tracks, letting the timbre of his voice carry down her spine as he shouted after her. Letting out a breath she waved at him while she climbed into her car before peeling out of the neighborhood. He watched her speed away before closing the door and waking up properly for his day. He had to get kibble and toys for Daisy and he had a date with the tarmac and his Mustang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are a little short right now, I know where I want this story to go I am just not sure on how to get there. Thank you all for your amazing support for this fic!


	3. Meetings and Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late to work, on the verge of losing her job, and still guilty over lusting for a married man. Could a Monday really get any worse?

Maria was sweating, not from her run, not from the meeting with the most dazzling person she had ever met. No, she was sweating because she was speeding trying to not be any more late them she already was with her metting wiht the fucking CEO of her job. She pulled into a space in the underground parking lot before she threw on her heels and booked it to the elevator leading to the lobby. She could feel her calves complain while her tits were basically bouncing out of her bra. In her rush to get dressed and get out the door she didn't think to even put on tights or a good bra. The drive over had been a mess, she never understood while she bothered driving when she had to go into the city, there was always traffic. If there was something you could count on when it came to New York was traffic and tourists. She had managed to not rear end multiple people on the way into work but that did nothing to help her anxiety, adding the fact she was running late to this meeting and she was almost t-boned at an intersection she was panicking. 

She could feel the anxiety build up in her veins and makes her blood run cold despite the fact she could run a hand down the back of her neck and come up with a bucket of sweat. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, tapping her nails on the screen of her phone, she checked the time and winced when she saw it was already half past 7. When the doors to the elevator finally dinged open she bit her lip and huddled in the back corner, there was only one other person she recognized in the elevator out of the 4 people already packed in. She couldn’t place a name to his face but his drab attire screamed ‘accounting’ to her. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and started to tackle the mess that was her hair.

She was still sweating and nervous and she could tell the other passengers in the car were getting tired of her tapping her toes. So busy freaking out about being late she didn’t notice when someone slid next to her and started picking at her hair with her; taking out the knots she couldn’t reach. She froze, someone was in her space, the elevator was filling up and if another intern thought they could feel her up because she was “new and fat” she was going to have a breakdown. She turned to face the intruder and let out a breath when she saw one of her friends. Arianna was working on getting the knots out of Maria’s hair, worrying her lip between her teeth before meeting Maria’s gaze and smiling. 

“How’s it going dollface?” Arianna asked while she was rummaging through her bag to find her hair brush. Maria let out an audible breath before replying. 

“Could be better, aren’t we like 30 minutes late to this meeting? As region manager you should be freaking the fuck out?” 

“Maria, didn’t you get the email update? It was pushed back to 8 am. I told you to check your work email more often.” Arianna chided her, tugging playfully on Maria’s hair. Maria stuck her tongue out at her and moved onto working on her lipstick while her hair was being dealt with. Arianna fussed with her hair before giving up and dropping it back on her shoulders, she was the sole reason Maria has this job. Arianna was the one who vouched for her during the whole interview process, if it wasn’t for her she probably be washing dishes in a bar. While that isn’t a bad job it isn’t enough to keep up on her car payments. 

“That’s good I guess. At least I can get something to eat and coffee before the meeting.” Maria unlocked her phone to a barrage of messages from her various group chats. She could feel her anxiety come back tenfold, usually her groups were quiet this early in the day. If everyone was up and making a ruckus someone was usually hurt, or in trouble. She furrowed her brow while she followed behind Arianna, letting her lead her to the line of the little cafe in the building. Opening her roommate chat she scrolled through the 100 plus messages she managed to miss in the short elevator trip up about 60 floors from the garage. 

She started from the top, Tubbs, her cat got out again and hasn’t been home since Maria left for work. She cursed herself for leaving the front door unlocked in her rush to be on time.   
Tubbs was easily 20 pounds and had a knack for opening doors. She shuffled forward with the line,Bradley, her roommates dog would probably find Tubbs skulking around the property before her shift was done, so she wasn’t too worried. Her other roommate Libbie, who was woken up by the incessant ringing of the doorbell approximately 30 minutes ago had been messaging the chat since. 

Libbie: I swear to FUCK Mari if you dont fucking ANSWER THESE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF 

Cooper: LOLOLOL calm down Libs, she was late to work 

Mari: I have no fucking clue what yall are talking about. 

Maria was brought back into the world by running into the order counter. She smiled when she saw her favorite barista working behind the counter. She rambled off her order before digging around her purse for her card. She was stopped when Mike, the barista stopped her. 

“Don’t worry Mar, it’s on the house, you look like you need it.” Maria gaped like a fish and threw a $5.00 in the tip jar before walking away. Finding Arianna sitting on one of the plush couches she settled in next to her, turning her attention back to her phone. She was barraged by pictures of one of the most breathtaking flower arrangements she had ever seen. Delphiniums, peachy roses, purple hydrangeas, and dainty white bellflowers were all arranged in a huge black speckled vase. From the pictures it looked huge. At least a foot tall and she had no idea how big the round arrangement actually was.

Libbie: look, the guy said these were for you and and these are so fucking expensive. I’m pretty sure this fucking thing weighs 60 pounds. All the delivery guy, who woke me up btw, said it that it was addressed to you and needed to be delivered ASAP. 

Mari: okay>>??? It could be like a stalker or something! Maybe it's my mom! 

Cooper: We all know your mom is too fucking broke to order this many flowers for you. Maybe it’s your secret sugar daddy??

Mari: Okay Ouch,,,, ur right BUT still. I am not hiding a sugar DADDY from y'all. You think I would still be wearing walmart sports bras if i did have one??? 

Maria put her phone and silent before she got up and followed Arianna to the meeting room. It was in the executive offices, she they had another elevator ride up approximately 15 floors. Maria nestled herself in the back of the elevator and nursed her coffee. 

“Rough morning?” Arianna ghosted her fingers under her own eyes, Maria gently touched her face, wincing when she could feel the bags under them. Maria shrugged, a noncommittal gesture she knew drove Arianna crazy. 

“Yeah, my roommate is fucking the twink again and they woke me up at 4 am. I wasn’t able to get back to sleep so I went on a run, then I found this puppy on the trail at the swamp. Then I took her home and the owner was like, so fucking pretty.” Maria took a sip of her coffee before continuing, lowering her voice and the elevator filled with more people heading to the meeting filtered in.  
“Then Tubbs runs away because I was so fucking blindsided by how beautiful the guy was and I thought I was going to be late for this fucking meeting and apprently a huge fucking boquet of flowers showed up for me like half an hour ago?” Maria pulled out her phone and unlocked it, shoving the group chat at Arianna. The other woman let out a gasp before she took the phone and scrolled through the chat history. 

“Who do you think it was?? I don’t know anyone in the company, or you never told me about anyone you were seeing with the initials ‘J.W.’ and how hot was the guy with the dog?” Arianna handed the phone back before taking a sip of her own coffee. “Becuase like, your taste in men is trash, ladies you do a good job, but you would fuck a skeleton if it called you pretty.” Stepping out of the elevator, Maria slid it back into her purse before downing the last of her coffee and tossing the cup into the recycle bin by the meeting room door.

“I seriously have no fucking clue about the flowers, and he is like hot, like.” Maria tapped her finger to her chin, “like Adam Driver! But like, classically pretty. Like the kinda pretty you would find in an old painting from like the 1800’s or something.” Maria smiled and stuck her tongue out at Arianna’s shocked face before walking into the office and settling in her designated chair, which was thankfully next to Arianna’s.

“You are the only person who would think a painting from the 1800’s is pretty. Let alone Adam Driver. Him and his goofy fucking ears. So unless you can get a picture I am going to assume he is gross as all the other guys you've crushed on.” Arianna swiveled to look at Maria who was rolling her eyes. It was approaching 8 am. The room fell silent as the doors to the meeting room slammed open, the CEO walked in followed by the rest of the executive team. Arianna snapped her mouth shut before swiveling back to face the front of the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates on this! I really want to get into the habit of uploading about once a week. This is my first slowburn so be patient with me while I write and re-write these chapters. I am also hoping to make the chapters longer from here on out!
> 
> I'm thinking I might start posting the betas on my Tumblr? Unless anyone would like to beta for me. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think!


	4. Meetings and Meetings

Big meetings in the corporate world are never really a good thing, an announcement of a merger, congrats on a successful quarter, or even just what is promised to be a standard meeting. The last time this company had a meeting like this 10 people lost their jobs and it changed their lives forever, many of those people working here for decades, just gone in a flash. The executive team chalked it up in the HR statement to wanting to re-invent the culture, wanting to be competitive in a younger market. Older people, they said, tend to come off as intimidating to younger people. In a changing market you have to adapt. Or at least that is what they paid the marketing inter to write in a company wide email. So Maria was nervously tugging at her fingers under the table. 

Anxiously watching the standard opening speech of the disheveled CEO, who, she has never seen him so shaken up in her whole time here. That along with the unusually deadpan expression on the rest of the executive teams face was not helping her nerves. Arianna kicked Maria under the table and placed her hands neatly on top of the table, Maria took this as the queue to follow. Businessmen like this could smell nervousness like blood in the water. It was better to be confident, no matter what the possible outcome of this meeting would be. 

“I would like to thank everyone for coming down today and working your busy schedules to fit this last minute meeting in.” The CEO, Darin, smiled and adjusted his tie he looked like a mess, suit rumpled,he was sweating bullets as well as his knuckles were red and irritated. This must be big news if even he was a mess - “I would like to introduce you to your new CEO and major shareholder of our little bank here.” At this he gestured and in walked Viggo Tarsov followed by a posse of men in black suits. Silence fell over the room before the nervous clapping started. 

Viggo Tarsov was one of the most wealthy men in New York and everyone and their dog knew he was apart, if not the head, of the Russian Mayifa in New York. Maria felt herself get chills for the second time today while she clapped along with everyone else in the room. Viggo held an air of arrogance around him, rightfully so. You don’t become one of the most feared and powerful men in New York by chance alone. Maria felt a shiver down her spine, Darin must have been indebted to him or got mixed up in the wrong business. You don’t just become Viggo's lapdog by chance, she bit her tongue, she by extension was now a part of the mob. This was not how she envisioned her introduction to underworld crime, she always figured she would be an unsuspecting witness, not a participant, not a contributor. 

Viggo looked around pleased and clapped the CEO on the back. “Again, I would like to thank you for coming out on such short notice.” Viggo moved around the room, assessing everyone and staring them in the eye as he passed. “I want you to know that even though I am the CEO on paper, this will change nothing. Darin, my sweet friend here will still be acting as CEO and you all will still report to him. The only major change is that my son, Iosef will be shadowing you all for the following months to get a feel for the business.” When Viggo made eye contact with Maria she had to keep herself from physically shuddering. She gave him her best customer service smile and nodded as he finished his sentence. 

Not too long everyone took their leave after that, the meeting had lasted about an hour, it was mostly the executive board ensuring everyone that there shouldn’t be any changes and not to let their employees worry about the change. There was going to be a formal press release later in the day informing the world, until then they weren’t allowed to talk about it. Maria felt exhausted, she trailed behind Arianna back to the lobby, dreading looking at her phone. Her lack of sleep was catching up to her and she still had a full day of work ahead of her. Arianna caught onto her mood and stopped her before she started her descent into the parking garage. 

“If you need to take the day off you can, your branch already hit it’s quarterly goal, you deserve a day off for rest, especially when you include the fact you've worked every Saturday for the last two months.” Arianna placed her hand on Maria’s shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze before she dropped her hand. Maria nodded, rolling her shoulders and fished her phone out of her purse. 

“You’re right, but I am at least going to stop by and see if any of my loans need to close before I go home. I’ll text you later, maybe call. Once I get a nap in.” Maria smiled and waved Arianna off before stepping into the elevator. She unlocked her phone and winced when she saw another 100+ messages waiting for her. Not only from her roommates from other friends as well. She scanned over them while she absentmindedly walked back to her car, it wasn’t until she bumped into someone, landed flat on her ass, and heard the audible crack of her phone against the pavement that she was brought back to the present. 

“Blyat', watch where you’re fucking going bitch.” The man who she bumped into spat at her, she froze and bit her lip, patients wearing thin on how she was being treated this morning. The stare down from Viggo Tarsov and now the rudeness from this stranger was really getting to her. The man, no boy, she bumped into was vicious looking. Glaring down his nose at her, it was then that she realized he looked like Theon Greyjoy from Game of Thrones series, wormy and too proud for his own good. She sneered back at him and moved to sit on her knees, assessing whether or not she was bleeding anywhere. 

“Iosef! That is no way to treat a woman.” Maria froze when she heard the distinct voice of Viggo, she jolted when she felt a hand ran over her shoulders. She helped herself up, trying to keep her tits from falling out of her top and flashing everyone in the parking garage. She could hear a heated discussion in Russian while she looked around for her phone. She froze when an overly friendly hand wrapped around her waist. “Your phone, my apologies about my son.” Viggo was currently too close for comfort and she was about to throw up. He handed her her phone, she tried stepping away while thanking him. She looked over her phone, thankful the screen wasn’t cracked. He caught her elbow, she stopped and turned to face him. Viggo smiled, she let out a nervous huff of a laugh before she tried to pull away. His grip tightened on her elbow and she winced. 

“Uh- Thank you Mr.Tarasov sir.” Maria stumbled over her words while she was still trying to pull her arm away, he held fast, she could feel his fingers dig into her skin, she was going to have bruises. He leaned in close to her before he took in a breath of her perfume. 

“You must allow me to apologize again properly for my son. Possibly over dinner?” Viggo was relentless, she could feel the panic attack start, her heart was pounding, she couldn’t breathe, she could feel herself locked up. She never wanted to see this man in person, let alone talk to him! Could she decline his dinner offer and get out of this alive? She yelped when the hand that was previously holding her hostage ghosted up and over her collar bones. When she shrunk away he took it as an admittance of arousal, letting out a pleased huff; when in reality it was all she could do to keep herself from crying. 

“Oh… I uhm, I thank you for the offer. But Mr. Tarasov, uh sir. I don’t believe in-” she took a breath, trying to stay strong and get through this encounter. It was so different from the touches she shared with John earlier in the day. There were no butterflies or sparks of lighting when he touched her, there was only disgust and bruises. “I don’t believe in interoffice relationships so I- I must decline.” She stepped away from him and drew her bag in close. She waited for her world to end, maybe he would shoot her, maybe Iosef would hit her, she held her breath and after a moment she opened her eyes. Viggo stood there, looking almost dumbfounded, Iosef let out a bark of a laugh. 

“What did I tell you father? She’s a bitch no? It’s okay, no one likes a fat girl anyway. You can find a much more suitable woman for you anywhere.” Viggo held up a hand and Iosef snapped his mouth shut. They started speaking in Russian again, Maria had studied in passing but she didn’t know enough to keep up with what was being said. Viggo turned, no longer facing her and Maria took that chance to bolt. She ran to her car and pulled out of her parking space before she even put her seatbelt on. She let out a tired sob while she pulled out of the garage and into traffic, she knew better than to drive while upset; but she had to get home and start this day all over again. Breathing deep she pulled on her seatbelt and started on the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short, I am still drafting and trying to find the motivation to write. I am hoping to fatten up the next couple chapters and give everyone good reading.


	5. Bumps and Cuddles

Maria was resting her head against the steering wheel of her car, she had stopped crying a while ago, too exhausted to get out of the car. She had sent a text to Arianna letting her know that she wouldn’t be going back to work. Too worked up from the meeting and feeling ill from the unfortunate encounter with the Tarasov’s. Arianna told her to go home and rest up, she would take care of it. Unbuckling herself and shucking off her jacket she winces when she sees the blossoming of a nasty bruise from where Viggo grabbed her. Leaning over the middle console to fish her bag from under the passenger seat she jumped when there was a thud on the hood of her car. Peeking up over the steering wheel she let out a breath when she saw the familiar fluff of her cat Tubbs. There was a sharp bark and Bradley pressed his nose against her window, leaving a trail of drool while he tries to climb up to get the cat.

Working her way out of the car, bag in hand as well as jacket thrown over her arm, she kicked her shoes off before getting out of her car all the way. She could feel both the soreness from her run and from landing right on her tailbone start to kick in. It was about noon and the summer sun was warming her to her bones. She let out a breath and rubbed her cheeks, the dried tears of her early breakdown make her face itchy. Her world still felt off kilter, she hadn’t stopped to think about being man handled by Viggo or her recent descent into the mayfia. Tubbs brushed her calves and she nearly tripped, startled out of her numb state she corralled herself and the animals to the house. Bradley nipping at the shoes she held in her other hand before both of the pets rushed into the house.

She let her heels drop inside the door while she made her way into the kitchen. She put her purse down on one of the chairs and when she looked up and she was nearly hit in the face by what had to be the biggest bouquet she has even seen, the photos Libbie sent did not do it justice. The vase was a sparkling dark with an elegant bow wrapped around the center. Delphiniums, peachy roses, purple hydrangeas, and dainty white bellflowers. The arrangement was so large it had to be at least a foot tall. How she didn't notice the smell when she walked in really hit home how out of it she was. Running her hand over the petals of the flowers before fiddling with the bow she sighed twisting and turning the bouquet ,she spotted the small little note card in the front of the bouquet and opened it. All it read was “J.W.”, just like Libbie said. She turned it over to see if there was something else on the card and there was just the faint embossing of the logo the flowers were from. 

She gently rested her head against the pile of flowers before she felt Tubbs move between her legs. She pulled away from the flowers before she made her way to her bedroom, she barely made it out of the kitchen before there was a hand on her shoulder. She froze,k tensing up and shutting her eyes. The hand dropped and was replaced by two arms wrapping around her middle. She turned and saw that Libbie had her arms wrapped around her middle. She let out a high keening whine before she buried her face into the chest of her roommate and started crying anew. Libbie rubbed her back before guiding her back to the kitchen and sitting her on one of the kitchen chairs. Maria was shaking with how hard she was crying, unfortunately both of her roommates were well versed in her breakdowns and knew exactly what she needed despite only living together for a little while. Between her sobs she could hear Libbie moving around the house, the tap turning on and off before a blanket was wrapped over her shoulders and Libbie swiveled Maria to face her. 

“Libs, I-” there was a hiccup before Maria could continue, she felt so useless, there was no way out. This was her life now, she is stuck like this for the rest of her life. Working for people she hates and probably going to be manhandled for the rest of her days. 

Libbie placed her hand on Maria’s knee and let her cry. Just from glance Libbie could tell that this was not a normal breakdown. She could see the run in Maria’s tights, the bruise starting on her elbow and the fact her face was puffy, showing that she had been crying for a while. Libbie ran her hand over the other girls knee, hoping that she was coming off more comforting than she was feeling. A million thoughts going through her mind, since Maria started working Libbie had to beat off and threaten more men than they ever interacted with before since living in the city. She was unfortunately tuned into the shakiness that Maria had when she came home from an unwanted interaction. 

“What happened sunshine? Did someone touch you again? Did Mark from accounting try to feel you up in the elevator again?” Libbie scrunched her eyebrows together while Maria came down from her episode, her eyes were bloodshot as she rubbed her face taking deep breaths, shaking her head back and forth. Libbie’;s heart dropped at that, the only place Libbie jumped to next was that she indeed got fired at the early morning meeting. Maria was hardly ever home early even on holidays or her days off during the week. 

“ Oh sunshine, I’m so sorry.” Libbie pulled Maria into a hug, Maria buried her face into Libbie’s shoulder before she pulled away. 

“I’m okay Libs, it’s just been a really long day. Cooper and Kyle woke me up at 4 am and I work for Viggo Tarasov now.” Maria laughed at the absurdity coming out of her mouth. Maria felt Libbie tense up at the mention of Viggo, having much the same reaction at Maria did not even a few hours ago. Maria dried her eyes before taking a sip of the water waiting for her. 

Libbie was chewing at her lip, “Mar- you can’t joke about things like that.” Libbie had a few run ins with the mayfia, Libbie ran the children’s outreach program for the New York Public Library and has had more heated conversations with Viggo’s men, making sure they don’t recruit the younger kids. The majority of the youth programs Libbie started were in spite of Viggo. Wanting to prove that his money and power wouldn’t rob the youth of today of safe spaced like it used to. 

“I’m not joking that’s the problem Libbie. I know I always joked about being a mob grandma and cooking people into stew, but now i really fucking work for the mob.”  
Maria hiccuped at that confession, getting worked up all over again. Libbie cursed and grabbed her hands, keeping her from crying anymore. 

“Okay, so you work for Viggo now, that’s not ideal, you can quit and get a new job. We’ll figure it out.” Libbie ghosted her hands up to her now angry red elbow. “What happened here? I know work kinda sucks right now but it doesn’t explain why you’re bruised up. If you need me to hurt someone you know i will for you sunshine.” 

Maria let out a broken chuckle. “So here’s the thing Libs, after the meeting, I kinda ran into Viggo’s kids in the garage, well no. I literally ran into Viggo’s kid in the garage then he called me fat.” Maria felt Libbie’s finger twitch in anger. “Then Viggo so graciously saved me from his son then proceeded to feel me up and ask me out to dinner. The bruise was the only thing I got from saying no to my new CEO and probably the most dangerous man in the whole fucking state of New York.” Maria chewed her lip while she watched her roommate mull over the new information. She could see how tense Libbie was getting, she wrapped the blanket closer around her, tucking her elbow out of view. 

“He can’t-”   
“But I also-” Maria laughed at the fact that they both tried to break the silence at the same time. “Let me go first Libs. I know what you're going to say, ‘ he just can’t feel you up and get away with it.’ But we’re talking about Viggo-fucking-Tarasov not Mike from acountig here. He is unfortunately above HR.” Libbie bit her tongue but let Maria continue. “But, as I was going to say. I also met one of the hottest people I ever met today. I rescued his puppy and everything.” Maria smiled smugly and set back in he chait, happy to move away from her new life of crime. Libbie sat back stunned, Maria laughed and told her the mess that was her morning. 

“Wait- so you found this dudes puppy while out running, took her home, he made you coffee, then you held hands?”Libbie checked off the events on her fingers and Maria buried her face in her hands, unsuccessfully hiding her blush. She could feel the exhaustion setting in from her earlier crying sessions.

“We did NOT hold hands! We shook hands, then I made a fool of myself by screaming in his kitchen and being late for work. Which it turns out I wasn’t even late.” Maria rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her water. Libbie was about to respond when her phone started to rumble angrily on the counter. She looked at the caller ID before she cursed. 

“Okay, this is work. I have to go, but we are not done with this discussion at all okay? I don’t trust your taste in men at all and Cooper is bound to know someone at NYU who can do something about Viggo feeling you up.” Libbie got off her chair and pressed a kiss to the top of Maria’s head, “we’ll go on a date this weekend and catch up on everything. Okay sunshine?” Maria nodded her head and watched as Libbie left out the front door. She cuddled further into her blanket before moving to go down to her room to pass the fuck out. She could really feel how sore she was while she descended the stairs, she didn’t bother to change out of her work clothes before she was passed out on her bed.   
-

Again, there was a steady knocking that work Maria up, she groaned and rolled over checking the time. It was close to 6 pm. She was still in her work clothes and felt stiff as she rolled over to get out of her bed. The knocking got louder and louder, Maria got up, moving over to her bedroom door she flung it open. Only to find Kyle, her roommates on and off again “boyfriend” eating her fucking granola out of the bag by the handful. Maria could feel not only post nap headache start but also the perpetual headache that comes from dealing with the “biggest fuckboy you know” Kyle. She rubbed her temples and finally met his eyes. He licked his fingers clean before sticking them back into the bag of granola - 

“Cooper wanted me to tell you that she made you dinner. I didn’t touch it I promise.” With a shit eating grin he walked back upstairs and left her in the doorway. She let out a huff before closing her door and stripping out of her now slept in and even more uncomfortable work wear. 

She changed into some sleep shorts and a comfortable shirt that was too big for even her large frame. She pulled her bra off from under her shirt and flug it across her room. She took a deep breath before making her way to the downstairs bath that she had claimed as her own. It was just a half bath, a small sink and a standing shower stall. Mismatched towels and cosmetics littered the small countertop, a swimsuit was hanging from the towel rack, more hair ties than anyone would ever need in one lifetime could be found throughout the room. It needed a cleaning that is for sure, much like her bedroom it hasn’t been unpacked properly since her move. Some would say it’s her unwillingness to move on, but she chalked it up to being too busy to care. She hadn’t made any new friends other then her roommates since being here. There's no reason to clean up if there is no one to clean up for. 

Wiping her face off with the clean towel hanging by the sink she pulled her hair into a high bun and made her way upstairs. She could smell curry before she even opened the door and she thanked the gods her roommates loved her. She hadn’t planned on eating today, let alone getting out of her room. If it wasn’t for Cooper and unfortunately Kyle, she would be depression sleeping her way into tomorrow. She walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. The bouquet of flowers were still sitting on the counter, Tubbs was chewing on some of the greenery and Maria swatted him away. 

“I still don’t know why these are here. Who sent you?” She ran her fingers over one of the roses before settling them closer to the center of the counter. Not wanting her cat to knock them off and break the vase or someone (most likely her) to bump into it and do the same. She wandered past the flowers and further into the kitchen where her roommate left her a portion of curry and rice simmering on the stove. She thanked the gods for Cooper and took her dinner er, lunch? Both? Into the living room before she settled into one of the many seats and turned on the TV. Tubbs joined her not much later and Bradley followed after him, she had finished eating setting her empty bowl on the end table before ran her fingers through Tubbs long fur. 

A local news outlet was playing on the TV and Viggo’s face kept flashing across the screen, the news of the transfer of CEO had been publicly announced,she winced whenever she saw his face her arm would flare up in pain where he grabbed her. She finally had enough and turned off the TV. Tossing the remote before pulling Tubbs into her chest. He purred and lightly dug his claws into her shirt. She buried her face into his long hair and let the tension she was holding from her shoulders drop. Musing over the last 24 hours she couldn’t believe that he life would get any more crazy since moving to New York State. 

She has seriously always joked about getting involved with organized crime, mostly while cooking enough food to feed a small army, saying she already had the knack to cook for one. But meeting and seeing Viggo face to face made her realize that she could never. She let out another breath when she remembered the sneer from Iosef Tarasov, the only son of Viggo. A spoiled brat you could smell from miles away, you could tell that he came from money and no one ever told him no. He rubbed Maria the wrong way and the way he spat insults at her did not help to cure those feelings.


	6. Bitters and Scares (More Added!)

The rest of the week was just as hard as that monday. Viggo had thankfully given her a break, she hadn’t heard anything from him and Iosef hadn’t been sent to torment her at her branch. Arianna had the displeasure of being stuck with him for the remainder of the week and when she finally was able to slip away from his sleazy grasp and they met for a end-week lunch as promised Maria had never felt worse for someone. 

“Here ya go boss.” Maria sat down a glass of white wine that was fuller than the cafe would usually allow, but a $10.00 bill and a wink can go a long way when you frequent the same place. Arianna thanked her and downed almost all of it in one go. Maria shuddered tasting the sympathy burn of the alcohol down the back of her throat. She sat back down and took a swing from her own cocktail still sitting on the table. She picked at her food while Arianna drained the last of her wine in the second gulp. “That bad huh? You don’t drink during the weekdays anymore.” Maria held toasted her glass in sympathy and drained her sugary pomegranate cocktail. 

“I have no idea how someone hasn’t chopped his cock off yet. He is the worst human being I have ever met.” Arianna took a bite of her pasta not bothering to finish swallowing before she continued -”ya know? The worst fucking part is sometimes he’s fucking capable or says something smart. Then he will fucking ruin a deal or call someone a ‘fuck up with face only mother could love’.” She finished her sentence with a wave of her fork before she rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Arianna was ever the professional, she can come off as intimidating or even stuck up. In reality she was young, attractive, and a perfectionist. In the banking industry that is seen as some of the most admirable traits… As long as long as you have a dick between your legs. 

Maria picked at her salad before speaking up - “Have. Uh- have you seen Viggo at all? Like do you think he is going to be around like Iosef or does he have mob shit going on?” Maria pushed her salad away, always losing her appetite when she thought of him, despite the fact her arm no longer hurt the bruise was a deep purple turning chartreuse around the edges. Arianna shrugged her shoulders, Maria still hasn’t told her of the parking garage incident. If Viggo wasn’t around then she didn’t have to worry right? There was no way he even remembered her by this point, he had to have a harem. She could tell that Maria was uncomfortable, when she sent Maria home she got a call that night. They talked about work and how the rest of the day went talked over what the plan was. Neither one wanted to quit but Arianna could tell they younger one had been crying.

Arianna hummed this time finishing her bite before talking.“No, thankfully the crime boss hasn’t been seen.” Maria let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Arianna narrowed her eyes at the other girl over her lunch, something was up but she wasn’t sure. Viggo gave everyone he creeps during that meeting but Arianna had never seen her this shaken. Even after the attempted robbery. 

"But fuck the crime boss, do you have any updates on tall dark and handsome?" Arianna picked croutons and avocado pieces out of Maria’s salad. Maria felt her cheeks light up, she could still feel the tingles down her spine when he lead her out of his home. She bit her lip before shaking her head. 

"No nothing, I can't just like stalk him. He only gave me his first name, like that's nothing to go off of. Do you have any idea how many fucking 'Johns' there are in Mill Neck??" Maria pulled her phone from her purse and grimaced when she saw she had 6 missed calls from her employees. She gathered up her things and slapped a $50.00 on the table. “I gotta go, I have signings and shit to do today. Here’s a $50.00 make sure you leave a tip as well.” Maria slung her purse over her shoulder before she rushed out to her car. Taking a deep breath she drove back to her branch and threw herself back into the fray. 

-  
The start of summer always felt busy to Maria, when the rainy days bleed into all day heat and kids start running around the neighborhood before 3:00 pm. She always adored the changing of seasons, back west where she was from the seasons were dramatically different, one day it would be warm and sunny the next it would approaching zero degrees and it felt like all the leaves on the trees just disappeared. Here? The seasons bleed into each other, the fall felt grayer than back home, the snow came and she didn't even realize that she started leaving her jackets at home on her morning runs. 

With the change of seasons came a whole other kind of busy for her at work. The bank was always busy, but with kids coming home from school, leaving for school, and just general summer vacation activities she was buried up to her ears with work. She was sitting at her desk, waiting for a phone call while she cleaned out her inbox. An unusual moment of quiet on a friday afternoon, she glanced at the fading ugly green bruise on her elbow. It had honestly felt like months since the altercation in the parking garage but it must have only been about two weeks. In that time there was still no update on who the flowers were from, and she still hadn't seen Daisy on her morning runs since. It felt like things were returning back to as normal as it could be for her. Wake up, go to work, work out, go to bed, maybe eat if she felt like it and if the gaggle of trophy wives at the gym weren’t hellbent on making sure she knew they were laughing at her. 

If she concentrated hard hard enough she could still feel the brand of his wedding ring burning into her as he leads her to the door. The thought made her toes curl, she buried her face in her hands and tried to stop her blush from getting any worse. Her roommates got sick of her constant pining over this mystery man and have berated her for not going back to his house and asking him for a proper date. So all of her squeals of excitement and longing looks were now confined to her room or her office, sometimes her car. Wherever she could spare a moment to indulge in her guilty pleasure of lusting after a widow. She knew she was never going to see him again anyway and even if she did, he's probably married again already. There was a knock at her office door that startled her out of her train of thought. 

“Come in!” Maria ran a hand through her hair before tugging on her top. Alex was at her door, he was about the same age as her but he had only been here for about a week, he was sweating. He closed the door to her office behind him. “What’s going on?” Maria raised an eyebrow while he adjusted his tie. 

“So, the executives are here. They’re just doing a walk through apparently.” Alex gripped the doorknob when Maria jumped out of her chair.

“What?! Fuck! They usually let me know beforehand.” Maria smoothed her outfit and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over to Alex and squared her shoulders. “Fix your tie and get out there. It’s fine.” Maria smiled while she watched Alex struggle with his tie and move back into the lobby. She followed after him, keeping her office door open and inviting. She looked out over her branch and stiffened when she caught sight of both Iosef and Viggo looking over the entrance and eyeing her employees. She pulled her hands together and dug her nails into her palm, just to make sure she wasn’t trapped in one of the nightmares she’s been having about these two for the last couple of days. 

Taking a deep breath she moved out into her lobby and tried to keep the full body shiver from being noticeable. Viggo and Iosef were circling her staff, watching like vultures. She bit her lip and refused to back down when she made eye contact with Viggo, she could feel her arm throb. An unneeded reminder of the fact she was now face to face with a man who was used to getting everything he wants. He smirked and made his way over to her, pulling her close by her elbow moving to ghost a kiss on her cheek. She stepped back, an act of defiance that made  
Iosef raises his eyebrows. Yanking her arm back she smiled tightly and offered her hand to shake. Viggo raised his eyebrow and took her hand, a too firm grip she winced at, smirking he pulled her hand up into a kiss and stepped back. 

“To what do i owe the pleasure? I was under the impression Iosef wasn’t to sit with me for another two weeks.” Maria pulled her hand away and made her way over the teller line, saving one of the young girls from Iosef’s incessant flirting with the recently graduated girl. Maria placed her hand on Isabella’s shoulders and steered her away. Viggo was tight on her heels, Iosef waved Maria off and walked around, kicking at furniture and grinding his heel into the carpet. 

“I wanted to see where the magic happened, taking a look at the books since you have been hired, only a few months ago, this branch has seen the biggest increase of numbers. How can this old, dirty building, have the highest turnout?” Viggo smirked, Maria preened under his praise, when she stepped in, this branch was going to be shut down, her customer service training and longtime on this job helped save this branch. She kept the ship from sinking, hell, now it was doing better than any other in the company. She set her shoulders and smiled. 

“It helps when you have been in the business for a while. You should know how that works Mr.Tarsov.” Maria smiled and she felt the world hold still, her tellers gasping at her boldness, Iosef stopped and watched with bated breath. Viggo pursed his lips and stepped close to MAria, around the counter before standing right infront of her. She smiled, tight and polite before Viggo let out a loud laugh. Clapping her on the shoulder. 

“I like the spark on you myshka.” Viggo stepped closer and tucked her hair behind her ear, “not many people get to speak to me that way and keep their tongue. Be careful.” He ghosted another kiss across her cheek before making his way out of the building, “Iosef will be with you starting next week, I expect him to learn much from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I promise John will be back soon! As always I love your comments and thoughts!


	7. Weekend Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's updated loves! I'm trying to turn out longer chapters for yall. There is nothing worse then reading a fic with short chapters.

It was Saturday, finally, after the hell week of dealing with Viggo and the subsequent fallout of having Iosef loitering around before she was ready for him, both mentally and physically. Arianna was right, he was talented, could drive a hard bargain and knew how to work people for his benefit. But the constant sexual harassment was was making Maria’s life much harder than it needed to be. The amount of times she’s wiped blood off her office door over the last couple of days is more than she ever thought she would in her whole career. She’s never seen so many angry husbands leave a place before. The crew took up bets and started guessing how long Iosef could shadow before getting into a fight. So far the longest is 48 minutes. Thankfully he wasn’t there all day, he left more now that Viggo was satisfied with Maria's reporting of his progress. He should soon be out of their hair and he would probably go back to doing whatever he did before and her life should be the same. 

Maria rolled over and unplugged her phone, not wanting to deal with the morning workout she SHOULD be doing. Tubbs was kneading her back and meowing when she went to move. She huffed out a laugh and felt around for her cat, pulling him up onto her chest. Tubbs was her saving grace, a long haired russian blue who weighed way more then he should, and already 10 years old. He was the only man in her life she could truly rely on. He nuzzled under her chin. The thought of working out now Tubb’s is cuddled up to her and the sun would be out and she would be sweating more than she already would have made her wanna cry. It was nearly 11, if she hurried up she could take Bradley and go to the farmers market, walking was basically a workout and she was guaranteed to buy too many veggies. 

She stretched out long and groaned, some shopping with her well earned overtime would do her some good. She’s no longer drowning in debt thanks to the fact she’s no longer having to pay for her bills and trying to keep her leech of a father afloat (paying rent and a mortgage can really kill your budget, overtime, no drinking- not by choice, she’s a social drinker and her roommates are too busy with studies to drink.) And obsessive calorie counting has put her with more funds to play with. But ‘fuck it’ was the theme and the day and figuring she’s already missed her morning workout a dinner of something decadant was in order. Maybe she’d make cookies for her co-workers, something sweet for them putting up with Iosef. 

She wiggled out from underneath Tubbs and pulled out a sundress from the back of her closet, she still had a lot to do getting settled in but it was easier with her clothes finally put away. Made it feel a little more like a home compared to someplace she sleeps in between shifts. She made her way upstairs and groaned when she heard the shrill laugh of Kyle ring through the kitchen. Cooper was leaning against the counter while Kyle made gross kissing noises into her roommates neck. Bradley came and sniffed at her ankles while she made a move to dash out the door before she was wrapped up into fake pleasantries. 

“Mar! Where are you going?” Cooper called after her before she was fully out the door. Maria froze and turned around, pointedly ignoring Kyle who was still kissing Coopers neck. 

“Uh, I’m just heading to the farmers market, do you need anything?” Maria focused on her toes into the carpet, Cooper giggled and Maria bit the inside of her lip. Kyle always made her uncomfortable, she was fine with affection, loved it. Seeing PDA and couples interacting was like one of her favorite things, she loved love. Loved seeing people in love but her general dislike of Kyle just made her skin crawl. It was a really similar feeling to when she was in the general vicinity of Iosef. Cooper pushed Kyle off of her and got Bradley’s leash. 

“Could you take Bradley? I know you always go to the one at the park, so it would work out. He misses you with how much you’ve been working.” Maria rolled her eyes and took the leash from Cooper and Cooper caught her hand. Maria smiled and squeezed Cooper’s fingers. 

“I’m only doing this for you and the puppy. Not because I know you and Kyle wanna have gross sex in the living room.” Maria wiggled her fingers out from Coopers and pressed a kiss The drive to the to her cheek. Cooper laughed and ushered Maria out of the house. “I love you! Wrap it up kids!” Maria rolled her eyes as Bradley followed her to her car. She clipped the leash onto the dog and they both hopped into her car. “Alright buddy time to go shopping.” 

The park wasn’t too busy, Maria wandered up and down the rows looking for something good to make for dinner. She was juggling her coffee in hand and Bradley’s leash in the other, trying to find anything that sounded good. Filling her basket with more greens and fruits then she knew she would eat before they went bad she paid the attendant at the end of the little booth. Bradley pulled on the leash dragging her away from the bustle of the food stalls. She was pulled into the field next to the market, kids were running around and dogs were playing fetch. Bradley barked before taking off, Maria tripped after him and dropped her basket and coffee, she groaned and started to pick her purchases back together. Thankfully her $4 iced coffee was salvageable and nothing looked too bruised. She was met with a yap a cold nose on her ankle, she huffed and turned to see who was at her back. 

She was met with a familiar beagle and wet kisses, she gasped and picked up the puppy. “Daisy! Baby! Did you run away from home again?” Maria put the puppy down and laughed when she curled up onto her lap, she looked around for Bradley when she spotted him trotting over with a man in tow. She pulled her basket closer to her and ran her hand through Daisy’s fur. Bradley plopped down next to her when she looked up she was met with a handsome familiar face she assumed she would never see again. 

She felt her face flush and looked up at John who was shuffling side to side. Maria looked him up and down, he looked tired, bags under his eyes, his hair was ruffled like he had been running around or running his fingers through it too often. He was wearing something casual, jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket over it, work boots on his feet. Maria had no idea how he wasn’t sweating through that jacket. It was closer to noon now, the sun was high in the sky and Maria could feel the sweat gather on the back of her neck, she bit her lip and glanced up to his face, making eye contact. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something before snapping it shut and sighing, he shuffled again before sighing and sitting next to her on the grass. 

“So uh- fancy seeing you here.” Maria huffed out a laugh and stiffened when he looked over to her, she could feel her face flush even hotter and buried her fingers into Daisy’s fur. He chuckled and ran his hands through Bradley’s fur who was nestled in between them. John shucked off his jacket and opened his mouth again. Maria could feel herself tensing up, she played with Daisy’s collar and glanced at John. “So uh- do you come here often?” She bit her lip and groaned, she honest to god never thought she would see him again. She could feel herself getting nervous, ready to talk herself into a hole with unimportant small-talk topics. She might as well excuse herself now and leave before making a fool of herself. 

“You know, this is actually my first time here.” John was quiet when he responded, running his fingers through his hair. Maria had a strain to listen to him, her eyebrows raised and she leaned back on her hands. His house was pretty close to here and he has a dog, she’s only lived here a couple of months and some of the local produce stalls already know her name. Despite being a rich suburb it wasn’t hard to become a regular around here, did he never get out of his house? 

“What are the chances of this? Ya know, I figured Daisy ran away again. You don’t have a leash for her?” She looked over at John and appreciated the fact she could see the peak of a tattoo from under the hem of his sleeve. Maria stared at his arms, thinking about how good it probably feels to be snuggled into his arms. Her mind started to run wild, how many other tattoos does he have? What kind of tattoos does he have? She kept staring and noticed the faint scars all over his forearms, and wells some not so faint. She saw one curling down his elbow with the telltale bits showing he had stitches, she winced and touched her own arm. That one looked like it hurt.

John was shaking his head and fiddled with Bradley’s leash. “I was actually going to take her to the pet store after this, I just wanted to get some fresh air.” Maria hummed, “would you?-” He took a breath before starting again. “I’ve never had a puppy before.” Maria gasped at that admission. 

“Never? Like never ever?” She asked, turning to him, scooting closer. John seemed like a dog guy, she knew he was married, she just figured he had a house and the whole nine yards to go along with it. John nodded before making eye contact with her. She flushed and bit her lip, fiddling with the trim on her dress. Nervous with him looking at her, she wasn’t used to people holding eye contact with her. She usually shied away from things like that. Growing up fat can create a lot of awful habits and making eye contact, especially with people who she was interested in. 

“Would you like to come with me?” It was a quiet ask, Maria wasn’t even really sure she heard it.   
She chanced a glance over to John and smiled when she saw him patting Bradley’s snoot. She nibbled her lip before rolling her shoulders and leaning back in the grass. Mulling over his offer, she didn’t want to come off too desperate, she was also trying to make sure her voice wouldn’t crack we she eventually said yes. 

“Of course I’ll come John. I don’t have much else going on today.” - Lie. She woke up this morning intent on making herself an indulgent dinner and dessert and avoiding all human contact until she had to deal with work on Monday. But for John? She would always make an exception, plus it wasn’t like he was too chatty anyway. She figured going to the pet store and helping a new pet parent pick out things, Daisy was also always a plus. Leaning up on her elbows she smiled when Daisy snuggled up under her chin. She glanced over to her groceries and winced, not wanting to leave John at all now that they’ve run into each other again. “I should take these groceries home if we plan to be out long. I don't want anything to spoil.” 

She sat up fully and pulled Daisy into her lap, watching and waiting for John to give her an answer. She did /not/ want to go home, especially because Kyle was most likely still balls deep in her roommate and she couldn’t stand the thought of walking in on them again. She could see the gears turning in his head, she was still sweating, still harboring this awful crush on a widower and now intruding on his Sunday afternoon. “Also, are we going to be taking both of our cars? Or do you want me to drive? I know Bradley sheds a lot so I don't mind having the pups in my car.” She curled her fingers around Daisy’s ears and waited for him to answer, nervous that he was going to take back his offer. She bit her lip, she could feel herself slipping, when she was nervous about rejection she always tried to ramble. Butting her lip she smooched Daisy’s nose and focused on her. Bradley was happily drooling onto John’s jeans and that made Maria sweat even more. 

John hummed and stood up. Maria watched him, wondering what his plan was. He stretched and Maria nearly moaned when she saw the tease of a scar and dark hair running into the waistband of his jeans. She scrambled up after him, grabbing Brladey’s leash and hefting her grocery bag with her. Flushed red from her head to her toes and beating herself up, she cannot remember the last time a flesh and blood man got her this worked up. Her specialty was usually whoever the hero was in whatever romance novel she was toting around, reading with the local book club of horny old women she would meet up with at the Library and snack with. Trying to not bruise up her fruit anymore and shaking the thoughts of horny book clubs, she followed him right on his heels. She followed him silently back to his car, parked on the other side of the parking lot from hers, and she shuffled awkwardly when she saw just how nice his car was up close. 

A sleek 1969 mustang, she didn’t know much about cars despite doing high price auto loans for the last 5 years of her life, but she could tell this was a very expensive, very well loved car. She was too busy ogling his car to realize he had opened the door for her, she stumbled, Bradley was more than happy to jump in and make himself comfortable in the back seat and Daisy followed him. She blushed, yet again and nervously settled herself into the smooth leather seat, she nestled the full bag of groceries in between her feet and watched him walk around the front of the car to the drivers side.


	8. Pet Shop Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small little thing, I'll update it soon!

It was Saturday, finally, after the hell week of dealing with Viggo and the subsequent fallout of having Iosef loitering around before she was ready for him, both mentally and physically. Arianna was right, he was talented, could drive a hard bargain and knew how to work people for his benefit. But the constant sexual harassment was was making Maria’s life much harder than it needed to be. The amount of times she’s wiped blood off her office door over the last couple of days is more than she ever thought she would in her whole career. She’s never seen so many angry husbands leave a place before. The crew took up bets and started guessing how long Iosef could shadow before getting into a fight. So far the longest is 48 minutes. Thankfully he wasn’t there all day, he left more now that Viggo was satisfied with Maria's reporting of his progress. He should soon be out of their hair and he would probably go back to doing whatever he did before and her life should be the same. 

Maria rolled over and unplugged her phone, not wanting to deal with the morning workout she SHOULD be doing. Tubbs was kneading her back and meowing when she went to move. She huffed out a laugh and felt around for her cat, pulling him up onto her chest. Tubbs was her saving grace, a long haired russian blue who weighed way more then he should, and already 10 years old. He was the only man in her life she could truly rely on. He nuzzled under her chin. The thought of working out now Tubb’s is cuddled up to her and the sun would be out and she would be sweating more than she already would have made her wanna cry. It was nearly 11, if she hurried up she could take Bradley and go to the farmers market, walking was basically a workout and she was guaranteed to buy too many veggies. 

She stretched out long and groaned, some shopping with her well earned overtime would do her some good. She’s no longer drowning in debt thanks to the fact she’s no longer having to pay for her bills and trying to keep her leech of a father afloat (paying rent and a mortgage can really kill your budget, overtime, no drinking- not by choice, she’s a social drinker and her roommates are too busy with studies to drink.) And obsessive calorie counting has put her with more funds to play with. But ‘fuck it’ was the theme and the day and figuring she’s already missed her morning workout a dinner of something decadant was in order. Maybe she’d make cookies for her co-workers, something sweet for them putting up with Iosef. 

She wiggled out from underneath Tubbs and pulled out a sundress from the back of her closet, she still had a lot to do getting settled in but it was easier with her clothes finally put away. Made it feel a little more like a home compared to someplace she sleeps in between shifts. She made her way upstairs and groaned when she heard the shrill laugh of Kyle ring through the kitchen. Cooper was leaning against the counter while Kyle made gross kissing noises into her roommates neck. Bradley came and sniffed at her ankles while she made a move to dash out the door before she was wrapped up into fake pleasantries. 

“Mar! Where are you going?” Cooper called after her before she was fully out the door. Maria froze and turned around, pointedly ignoring Kyle who was still kissing Coopers neck. 

“Uh, I’m just heading to the farmers market, do you need anything?” Maria focused on her toes into the carpet, Cooper giggled and Maria bit the inside of her lip. Kyle always made her uncomfortable, she was fine with affection, loved it. Seeing PDA and couples interacting was like one of her favorite things, she loved love. Loved seeing people in love but her general dislike of Kyle just made her skin crawl. It was a really similar feeling to when she was in the general vicinity of Iosef. Cooper pushed Kyle off of her and got Bradley’s leash. 

“Could you take Bradley? I know you always go to the one at the park, so it would work out. He misses you with how much you’ve been working.” Maria rolled her eyes and took the leash from Cooper and Cooper caught her hand. Maria smiled and squeezed Cooper’s fingers. 

“I’m only doing this for you and the puppy. Not because I know you and Kyle wanna have gross sex in the living room.” Maria wiggled her fingers out from Coopers and pressed a kiss The drive to the to her cheek. Cooper laughed and ushered Maria out of the house. “I love you! Wrap it up kids!” Maria rolled her eyes as Bradley followed her to her car. She clipped the leash onto the dog and they both hopped into her car. “Alright buddy time to go shopping.” 

The park wasn’t too busy, Maria wandered up and down the rows looking for something good to make for dinner. She was juggling her coffee in hand and Bradley’s leash in the other, trying to find anything that sounded good. Filling her basket with more greens and fruits then she knew she would eat before they went bad she paid the attendant at the end of the little booth. Bradley pulled on the leash dragging her away from the bustle of the food stalls. She was pulled into the field next to the market, kids were running around and dogs were playing fetch. Bradley barked before taking off, Maria tripped after him and dropped her basket and coffee, she groaned and started to pick her purchases back together. Thankfully her $4 iced coffee was salvageable and nothing looked too bruised. She was met with a yap a cold nose on her ankle, she huffed and turned to see who was at her back. 

She was met with a familiar beagle and wet kisses, she gasped and picked up the puppy. “Daisy! Baby! Did you run away from home again?” Maria put the puppy down and laughed when she curled up onto her lap, she looked around for Bradley when she spotted him trotting over with a man in tow. She pulled her basket closer to her and ran her hand through Daisy’s fur. Bradley plopped down next to her when she looked up she was met with a handsome familiar face she assumed she would never see again. 

She felt her face flush and looked up at John who was shuffling side to side. Maria looked him up and down, he looked tired, bags under his eyes, his hair was ruffled like he had been running around or running his fingers through it too often. He was wearing something casual, jeans and a shirt with a leather jacket over it, work boots on his feet. Maria had no idea how he wasn’t sweating through that jacket. It was closer to noon now, the sun was high in the sky and Maria could feel the sweat gather on the back of her neck, she bit her lip and glanced up to his face, making eye contact. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something before snapping it shut and sighing, he shuffled again before sighing and sitting next to her on the grass. 

“So uh- fancy seeing you here.” Maria huffed out a laugh and stiffened when he looked over to her, she could feel her face flush even hotter and buried her fingers into Daisy’s fur. He chuckled and ran his hands through Bradley’s fur who was nestled in between them. John shucked off his jacket and opened his mouth again. Maria could feel herself tensing up, she played with Daisy’s collar and glanced at John. “So uh- do you come here often?” She bit her lip and groaned, she honest to god never thought she would see him again. She could feel herself getting nervous, ready to talk herself into a hole with unimportant small-talk topics. She might as well excuse herself now and leave before making a fool of herself. 

“You know, this is actually my first time here.” John was quiet when he responded, running his fingers through his hair. Maria had a strain to listen to him, her eyebrows raised and she leaned back on her hands. His house was pretty close to here and he has a dog, she’s only lived here a couple of months and some of the local produce stalls already know her name. Despite being a rich suburb it wasn’t hard to become a regular around here, did he never get out of his house? 

“What are the chances of this? Ya know, I figured Daisy ran away again. You don’t have a leash for her?” She looked over at John and appreciated the fact she could see the peak of a tattoo from under the hem of his sleeve. Maria stared at his arms, thinking about how good it probably feels to be snuggled into his arms. Her mind started to run wild, how many other tattoos does he have? What kind of tattoos does he have? She kept staring and noticed the faint scars all over his forearms, and wells some not so faint. She saw one curling down his elbow with the telltale bits showing he had stitches, she winced and touched her own arm. That one looked like it hurt.

John was shaking his head and fiddled with Bradley’s leash. “I was actually going to take her to the pet store after this, I just wanted to get some fresh air.” Maria hummed, “would you?-” He took a breath before starting again. “I’ve never had a puppy before.” Maria gasped at that admission. 

“Never? Like never ever?” She asked, turning to him, scooting closer. John seemed like a dog guy, she knew he was married, she just figured he had a house and the whole nine yards to go along with it. John nodded before making eye contact with her. She flushed and bit her lip, fiddling with the trim on her dress. Nervous with him looking at her, she wasn’t used to people holding eye contact with her. She usually shied away from things like that. Growing up fat can create a lot of awful habits and making eye contact, especially with people who she was interested in. 

“Would you like to come with me?” It was a quiet ask, Maria wasn’t even really sure she heard it.  
She chanced a glance over to John and smiled when she saw him patting Bradley’s snoot. She nibbled her lip before rolling her shoulders and leaning back in the grass. Mulling over his offer, she didn’t want to come off too desperate, she was also trying to make sure her voice wouldn’t crack we she eventually said yes. 

“Of course I’ll come John. I don’t have much else going on today.” - Lie. She woke up this morning intent on making herself an indulgent dinner and dessert and avoiding all human contact until she had to deal with work on Monday. But for John? She would always make an exception, plus it wasn’t like he was too chatty anyway. She figured going to the pet store and helping a new pet parent pick out things, Daisy was also always a plus. Leaning up on her elbows she smiled when Daisy snuggled up under her chin. She glanced over to her groceries and winced, not wanting to leave John at all now that they’ve run into each other again. “I should take these groceries home if we plan to be out long. I don't want anything to spoil.” 

She sat up fully and pulled Daisy into her lap, watching and waiting for John to give her an answer. She did /not/ want to go home, especially because Kyle was most likely still balls deep in her roommate and she couldn’t stand the thought of walking in on them again. She could see the gears turning in his head, she was still sweating, still harboring this awful crush on a widower and now intruding on his Sunday afternoon. “Also, are we going to be taking both of our cars? Or do you want me to drive? I know Bradley sheds a lot so I don't mind having the pups in my car.” She curled her fingers around Daisy’s ears and waited for him to answer, nervous that he was going to take back his offer. She bit her lip, she could feel herself slipping, when she was nervous about rejection she always tried to ramble. Butting her lip she smooched Daisy’s nose and focused on her. Bradley was happily drooling onto John’s jeans and that made Maria sweat even more. 

John hummed and stood up. Maria watched him, wondering what his plan was. He stretched and Maria nearly moaned when she saw the tease of a scar and dark hair running into the waistband of his jeans. She scrambled up after him, grabbing Brladey’s leash and hefting her grocery bag with her. Flushed red from her head to her toes and beating herself up, she cannot remember the last time a flesh and blood man got her this worked up. Her specialty was usually whoever the hero was in whatever romance novel she was toting around, reading with the local book club of horny old women she would meet up with at the Library and snack with. Trying to not bruise up her fruit anymore and shaking the thoughts of horny book clubs, she followed him right on his heels. She followed him silently back to his car, parked on the other side of the parking lot from hers, and she shuffled awkwardly when she saw just how nice his car was up close. 

A sleek 1969 mustang, she didn’t know much about cars despite doing high price auto loans for the last 5 years of her life, but she could tell this was a very expensive, very well loved car. She was too busy ogling his car to realize he had opened the door for her, she stumbled, Bradley was more than happy to jump in and make himself comfortable in the back seat and Daisy followed him. She blushed, yet again and nervously settled herself into the smooth leather seat, she nestled the full bag of groceries in between her feet and watched him walk around the front of the car to the drivers side. 

\

She was sweating still. She tried to subtly wipe her palms on her dress. 'Okay, alright. This is fine just alone with a very hot man who I've been thinking about rawing me for the last week straight.' At her internal monologue she bit her lip and tried to hold back the whimper that she could feel in the back of her throat. The last thing she needed was anymore embarrassing noises to come out of her mouth. 

John took note of the fact she was uncomfortable, yet again he could feel how nervous she was even though she wouldn't admit it. He honestly doesn't know why he made the offer for her to come with. He had the feeling she was afraid of him and that fact he could see the sweat beading off of her only confirmed it. 

She was too nice to decline, he had the sneaking suspicion that she knew about him; all the evil he’s committed. He tried to keep his eyes on the road but there was something about her that kept him wrapped up, something that kept dragging his mind back to her even when he was knee deep in his new garden or book binding. It’s wasn’t right, he knew that, he could feel it deep in his bones but she was just so fucking sweet he couldn’t stay away. 

He watched her subtly tense her fingers and he tightened his grip on his steering wheel when a bead of sweat ran in-between her breasts. He grit his jaw and snapped his eyes back forward. He could feel the tendrils of disgust crawl up his spine. Helen wasn't even dead for a month, he was thirsting over someone who was probably half his age? He swore off relationships. He swore off relationships since he saw how savagely the kids back at the orphanage were beaten when they got caught, remembers the sound of skin breaking and painful cries. 

He wasn’t built for them and Helen was the last exception-the only exception. He cannot remember the last time he was this nervous, seeing Helen for the first time was like getting struck by lightning, he knew in that moment that he loved her. He had to have her, with Maria it felt like a simmer in his bones. She was always on his mind, they barely had a conversation but seeing her nervously on his doorstep with his puppy stuck with him. Made him do research, use resources that he hasn’t used for years to find out where she lived. Sent her flowers, and hoped she would come back. But it could also be his mind playing tricks on him, he was still so fucked up from the funeral nothing really felt right. He felt like he was melting, it’s been this out of body experience and being on autopilot without Helen. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries but his mind kept playing that first meeting on loop; laughing into her coffee cup, nervously picking her nails; the panic in her eyes when she realized she was going to be late. He can’t remember the last time he obsessed over something like this. 

The drive was tense, Maria kept holding her breath, anxious over making too much noise, anxious over taking up too much room, just anxious anxious anxious. She thanked her stars for the dogs in the back, who Maria kept having to lean over and make sure Bradley wasn’t crushing Daisy. Keeping the two dogs from nipping at each other kept Maria’s mind off of more, heated thoughts about her driver. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until they were stopped and parked in the lot to a local pet store. She looked over to John to see him sitting there not moving, she was worried. Did he regret inviting her? Was he really just being nice to her? He probably would have rather been doing anything else then hanging out with the local fat chick this afternoon. He could be doing anything, anyone- Bradley yipped in her ear and made her jump, thankfully cutting off her gloomy downward spiral. She fumbled with her belt and tried to get out the car, it wasn’t letting her unbuckle. She fidgeted with it, trying not to make a fool of herself, it was a seat belt for fucks sake. How hard is it to unbuckle her fucking seatbelt? 

“Here, it gets stuck, no one…..” John reaches over and grabs her wrist, holding her hand up and out of the way, Maria gulped and looked up to his face. She had to fight back yet another wimper, her fingers flexed and itched to run through the hair that fell into his eyes. He skimmed his fingers over her hip and shimmied her buckle free. He still held onto her hand, his other hand was still on her hip, she could feel her face heat up. She opened her mouth to speak and he leaned in, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Maria’s mouth went dry, she is pretty sure her brain has short circuited. Her wet dream fixation for the last week is about to kiss her and she can't take her eyes off of his. She wet her bottom lip and John followed the movement with his eyes and she heard his breath hitch. His grip loosened enough for her to tangle her fingers with his, they were basically breathing the same air at this point- 

Bradley forced his way in between them, huffing and wiggling his way out of the window, not one to enjoy being in the car longer then he needed to be. Snapped out of their trance they fumbled away from each other. Maria flushed down to her chest and scrambled out of the car, waiting until Daisy bounded out of the car before shutting the door much harder than it needed to be.Maria rummaged around her bag looking for Bradley’s leash and clipping it onto his collar. Daisy sat at her feet expectantly, she looked over to John who was, at the best way to describe it, fidgeting. 

“Do you have a leash for her?” Maria picked her up and cuddled her to her chest, Daisy nuzzled under her chin and whined. John looked over the pair of them and let out a sigh. 

“I don't, that's why we’re here.” He made his way into the store and Bradley followed close on his heels. Maria trailed after them, holding Daisy fclose to her chest and shamelessly admiring how nice he fills out his jeans. 

“Your dad is hot Daisy.” she whispers into her fur as they walk in to the thankfully air conditioned pet store, they’re met with the sounds and smells of the bustling pet store, Bradley pulled on his leash and tugged her over to the toy section picking up a stuffed duck and plopped down in the middle of the isle. She laughed and set Daisy down next to him, John followed them into the isle and could feel the edge of his lips pull up into what had to be one of the only smiles he’s had since his last anniversary dinner. He could tell she was taking this task very seriously. She was kneeling next to the dogs and had a armful of collars of all colors and was holding each one up to Daisy to sniff. 

“I know it's basic but I think pink would really suit you.” She held up a delicate soft pink collar for Daisy to sniff, he wandered up closer and could see out of the pile of collars at her feet, between her and his dog. In her other hand was a thick studded black collar, she jokingly put it around Daisy laughing while she slipped out of it. Maria looked up to John who had come to tower over them and she picked up the black collar before glancing up at him. “It’s a little too big for her but it might work for me.” Maria joked before placing the collar around her neck and smiling up at John.  
He nearly blacked out, here was this literal goddess, on her knees before him, joking about being collared up. He coughed to hide his blush and knelt down to fight the rush of blood filling out his cock in his jeans. Maria looked concerned and shuffled over to him, she put her hand up to his forehead, feeling for a fever. “You doing okay John? You’re feeling a little warm.” She cocked her head and kept her hand lingering on his arm, he nodded and plucked the soft pink collar out of her other hand. 

“You know, black doesn’t really suit you. Pink really brings out the color of your eyes.” John held the pink collar up to her throat and he could see the blush rush up from her chest to her cheeks, she let out a nervous little laugh before undoing the collar around her neck. He wanted to bury his face in her blushing chest and collar her up for real, nothing cheap from this petstore, something genuine leather studded with real sapphires to match her eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he even thought about treating someone like that, there had always been a few one off fucks, girls Winston usually suggested and paid for before he met Helen, who he would tie up, use his assassin skills to make them black out from pleasure instead of death. But once he met Helen he never even thought about doing that to her, tying her up, whipping her, that satisfying fear in someone’s eyes when he drags his knife down the center of their chest. If his cock wasn’t full before it was now, he ran a hand through his hair and let a breath he was holding out.


End file.
